12 Ante Meridiem
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: Izuku wants to be the first person to tell All Might: "Happy Birthday." [DekuMight Warning!]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Izuku wants to be the first person to tell All Might: "Happy Birthday."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Happy Birthday to Toshinori Yagi/All Might! :D  
This was kind of a last second idea, tbh :b  
So...hopefully we'll finish this by tonight or within the next 24hrs ^^;

-groan- Why didn't we think ahead...? _ ;

I know this ship hits a sore spot for a lot of people, so **if this ship isn't for you** or you have great disdain for it, please **don't waste your time on this** and read something you will enjoy. No point in making yourself miserable. ^^;

Anyway, for those who are interested in continuing, thank you and I hope you enjoy~ ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Late Night Guest

* * *

Yagi yawned loudly as he'd held the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, giving it a gentle massage. The clock on his wall ticking away as he was nearing the end of the papers he was grading and he couldn't be more grateful to be done. The hero had a general idea of the paperwork that he'd have to deal with when being a teacher, but it hadn't quite sunk in until he had actually started the job. Thankfully, actually interacting with the students was significantly more rewarding than other aspects of the occupation. Just as he was about to take his pen to the next sheet, there was a knock at the door and All Might was forced to do a bit of a double take. His eyes took a bit of time to focus on the clock on the wall and he'd noticed that it was already 21:44. Who was at his door…?

Getting to his feet, All Might head over to the door and looked out the peephole, eyes widening as he'd processed who was there. Quickly undoing a few locks and opening the door, he was greeted by a smiling Midoriya, beaming as he often did. It put a smile on the older man's face, but - at the same time - there was confusion in his head. Lifting a hand to scratch his head in confusion, he didn't really know what to say and this was pushed further when the boy had bowed down respectfully, as kids his age oft do for their elders.

"H - Hey, All Might! You're probably wondering why I'm here…"

"I mean… yes, I am. But I'm glad to see you all the same, my boy! Come in, and we can talk about it!"

Yagi bowed in return and gestured for his protege to come inside, where it was cooler. It always got a little muggy during the night around this time of the year, so he'd figured it would be significantly more comfortable for the teen. Closing the door behind Deku as he'd walked in, All Might placed his hand on the boy's back and pat it lightly, his confusion melting away despite not having any answers yet. Midoriya had a way in calming All Might's mind in ways that he couldn't quite comprehend on his own, but was thankful for nonetheless. On top of that, the boy seemed to be excited, though the older man had yet to figure out why.

"So, Young Midoriya, what brings you to my home at this hour?"

"Well, I know it's your birthday tomorrow... S - So I wanted to come over and celebrate the moment it hit midnight! Is… Is that alright?"

The earnestness in Deku's voice was too sweet and All Might found himself blushing profusely, his cheeks darkening slightly to a soft pink. It was endearing that Midoriya often thought of All Might, since there wasn't exactly anyone in Yagi's life who fulfilled that role. Then, something else had occurred to him. Was it already his birthday? From the time he'd met this young boy to now, time had felt so short. Then again, these were the sorts of things that the hero never gave much thought to in the first place…

"Of course it's alright, my boy! I'm grateful to have you here! Though it seems you're here a bit early."

"Oh, yeah, I meant to be here early! In fact, I'd wanted to spend some time with you, so I decided to bring a movie for us to watch while waiting for midnight. And I wasn't sure if you'd had a DVD player, so I brought my own along as well."

Midoriya was extremely thoughtful, it seemed. Yagi could not have asked for a better protege and could genuinely feel how lucky he was at the moment. Looking over at the time once more before turning to the boy giving him a gentle pat on the head. He ran his fingers through the curly locks and chuckled softly at how lucky he was to have met this kind-hearted young spirit.

"That sounds delightful! Set it up in the living room, will you? I have to take care of some remaining paperwork first. It'll take me but a few minutes."

When All Might had gone into his room to take care of the paperwork, Deku nodded and headed towards the TV, pulling out the DVD player and several cables, getting everything ready. He couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of spending his time with his favorite hero. At the same time, he was also excited to give All Might his present, wanting everything to be set up perfectly so that he couldn't have seen anything coming. Arriving this late at night, bringing a cheap DVD player, renting a movie that would pique interest; it was all part of Deku's elaborate plan. All Might seemed to be occupied for quite a bit of time, which gave Izuku plenty of time to play everything out in his head and make sure the pieces were all aligned.

All right, Deku, you've got everything set up, and it's time to shine! Gotta make sure that All Might gets the best birthday present that he never expected!

Plugging all the cables in and turning on the player, Midoriya quickly insert the DVD and put the box back into his backpack, pulling out a breath freshener and spraying just a bit into his mouth. The boy had been mentally preparing himself for this for weeks now, but now that the time was approaching… he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Gulping and wiping some sweat off of his brow, he'd had to constantly give himself mental pats on the back to convince himself that everything was going to go great and nothing would go wrong. All Might was far too kind for something like this to go awry.

I can do this! I can do this! I **can** do this!

* * *

 **Notes:**

Comments and faves always appreciated!  
Chapter 2 should be up shortly! See you then! :)  
(Next chapter should be far longer, btw!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Things are about to get naughty! -wink-

* * *

Pumping a fist triumphantly upon completing the setup of the DVD player, Deku grabbed the controller from his backpack and got things started for the movie, quickly getting past the menu to avoid letting All Might see clips that played in the background and pausing the movie on a black screen. With perfect timing, All Might stepped out of his room wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, yawning briefly and looking over at Midoriya with a warm grin. Izuku's thoughts were ablaze with thoughts of his teacher's present and he couldn't help but blush a little.

"Sorry for taking so long. After finishing the paperwork, I'd decided to change into something comfortable."

"It wasn't that long, All Might! Let's get this movie started!"

* * *

Yagi could see the excitement in the kid's eyes and was convinced that he was quite the blessed teacher to have such a dedicated and earnest boy as his student and protege. He could not have been more glad to have found Midoriya and selected him to be the next bearer of One for All. Even under the circumstances of their meeting and despite what All Might knew he would have to leave to Deku, they were close enough to be able to share time together watching a movie. It was always the simplest things in life that people took for granted, so Yagi knew he was going to have to enjoy every little moment they shared together.

Looking up and down the boy, he was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts that emulated the design and color scheme of All Might's own costume. They looked cute on the boy and appeared to be extremely comfortable as well. The boy was already sitting on the center of the couch, waiting for the teacher to join him. All Might took a seat to the boy's right side and watched as he'd pulled snacks out from his backpack as well - some popcorn and rice crackers for the movie. Deku quickly made sure that Yagi was settled before grabbing the remote for the DVD player and pressing Play, the movie opening to the lovely melody of a violin before the black screen transitioned to a classroom scene.

A man was earnestly teaching his students and had a bright smile that inspired All Might himself to be a better teacher as well. The camera then panned over to one of the students, bright eyed and eager akin to how Midoriya is during his classes. The similarities between the characters and real life was astonishing, at least to All Might. Their names flashed onto the screen and Yagi couldn't help but be a bit… surprised… The teacher - Yoshitori Nagi - and the student - Nidochiya Ishuku… And then the title for the movie scrolled in… Cross The Line: A School Love Story . All of a sudden, All Might was starting to feel self-conscious and noticed how Izuku was leaning into his shoulder, snacking as they'd watched without a care in the world. Perhaps All Might was thinking about it too much...

As the story unfolded, Ishuku often came to see Nagi and the time they spent together was filled with a strange tension that made Yagi wonder if the "School Love Story" was between the two of them. While Ishuku often came to his teacher for advice on many other things, but they never talked of romance. Interlaced between these scenes, All Might couldn't help but notice that Ishuku would play with his hair while speaking with Nagi and make straightforward advances towards the teacher, and Nagi would play along with these flirtations. Halfway through the movie, they were in the classroom alone - all over each other and holding hands -and Yagi found himself sweating.

"U - Uh… Young Midoriya, wh - where did you get this movie…?"

"Oh, it was recommended by one of the students in Class 1-B. They said it was a really good film, so I thought I'd watch it with you."

"I - Is that so…?"

At this point, Midoriya had turned his eyes away from the screen and was looking up at his teacher with eyes that were not befitting of someone that were simply with their teacher. In some sense, though, their relationship was beyond that of a student-teacher relationship already.

 _From another student? I'm doubtful of that… This is definitely planned… Is he seriously coming on to me? This kid..._

Just from the movie, Yagi would have to be a brick to be so dense to not notice that Izuku was making a move. Nerves in the hero's head were telling him to back off and to compassionately abort the situation. Meanwhile, his body was betraying him and reacting accordingly, arm lifting to wrap around the young boy's shoulder and his little hero starting to chub.

In Yagi's peripheral, he could see that Nagi and Ishuku had started taking off each others' clothes, their bodies making direct contact with each other and the smacks of their lips mashing together with the erotic moans that they were putting out. Suddenly the movie had taken quite the adult-themed tone and the "Cross The Line" part of the title was starting to make a lot more sense. When his line of sight was blocked by Midoriya's back, All Might had gotten a bit confused. Things became much clearer when he'd felt a sensation against his crotch, Izuku having pushed his bottom against Yagi's clothed - but growing - member.

 _This isn't good…! If he keeps this up… I can't say I'll be able to control myself!_

"Is something the matter, All Might? Don't you like the movie…?"

"I - It's not that, my boy! I - uh…"

All Might was silenced by the sensation of Midoriya's cheeks squeezing lightly on the sides of the bulge that Small Might was so intent on creating. Grunting softly, his eyes turned up to see Midoriya was turned to face him, smirking playfully and moving his hips to grind against his idol. There was a cocky glint in Deku's eyes, but his cheeks were flushed a deep crimson, betraying the confidence that he'd wanted to convey. However, this worked in that the look was extremely tempting to Yagi and he'd placed his hands on Izuku's sides, stroking them delicately as his own hips respond in nature and press into the other body firmly.

 _Ah… this shouldn't feel so good. I can't even remember the last time I was this hard! What is wrong with me… dammit I'm going to hell… It might be worth it… He's just too cute!_

The moans that emanate from the TV start to mix with their own and the line between rational thought and unadulterated lust begin to blur for All Might. When the pressure on his crotch releases, there is a bit of bitterness as he hadn't wanted it to end, but it's replaced by Midoriya turning around to face the hero, standing in front of Yagi before bending over to plant his lips to the hero's, a passionately delicate kiss igniting their lust further before Izuku begins to kiss down All Might's chin, following suit down the hero's neck, then his collarbone, working downwards until he's finally kneeling between the Symbol of Peace's legs.

 _He's more bold than I ever gave him credit for. Should I let it go this far?_

"Young Midoriya…"

Deku's fingers find their way to the waistband of All Might's pants and they pull the clothing off of the hero's body, dragging it away from Yagi and revealing a rather engorged dick. One hand reached to the base of the monstrous cock while the other cradled and stroked the balls below the rod. All Might was unable to hold back a hearty groan as he'd pushed up against his student's hands, loving the smooth feeling of young skin on his delicate parts.

"Does - Does this feel okay?"

"Y - yes, it - ah - feels great..."

Izuku was particularly good at feeling out the length of the shaft and reading Yagi's reactions to find all of his sweet spots. The overflow of sensations had Yagi leaning back against his couch and looking up at the ceiling, contemplating the sinful pleasure he was finding himself in.

 _Damn - this has to be a dream. Right? This is amazing. **Midoriya** is amazing… I can barely think, his hands felt so good._

Soon, there was a hot, wet feeling on the tip of his cock, prompting him to look back down at Midoriya in alarm. The sight of his lips wrapping around the girth of his member and the curvature of the young boy's cheeks as he'd suckled upon the rod was arousing on levels that All Might hadn't ever known existed until this moment and he'd thrust up into Midoriya's throat, the student gagging from the sudden aggression.

"Ah - Ahh, you're doing so good… yeah, just like that..."

At this point, Yagi wasn't able to control his hips and he was pumping himself into Deku's mouth, using it like some kind of pleasure hole. Midoriya - from being used like some kind of human fleshlight - moaned with delight and his eyes rolled up into his head, a combination of pleasure and a lack of oxygen starting to make the boy blackout. He'd normally want to be more gentle with him, but at this point he was out of his right mind. The eager sucking already had All Might at the edge of orgasm and the sight of this sexy side of Midoriya was pushing him over.

 _He'd look perfect covered in my cum. **My** sweet sweet Midoriya..._

"Fuck - I'm gonna cum…~"

All Might gave Deku a few more hard pump and thrusts before pulling the boy off of his dick, using one hand to hold Izuku's head up with his hair while the other stroked hard at his twitching cock, letting off a hard groan of pleasure before exploding several jets of cum onto the boy's face, coating his forehead and below with a layer of jism as he breathed heavily. Not even a moment after, Yagi's clock had struck 00:00, a few small beeps signalling the beginning of the next day. Trying to catch his breath, Midoriya had grinned dizzily - half lidded eyes seemingly looking at nothing in particular - lost even - and whispered up at his idol with adoration.

"H… Happy Birthday, All Might…~"

* * *

Feel free to follow me on Twitter if you want - **NoGoodLyn**

Don't forget to comment/fave so we know you enjoyed the story! :)

 **Thanks for reading! See you next time! :D**


End file.
